I Still Remember
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Pós Stars, mas é centrada em acontecimentos da fase clássica no mangá. Enquanto matava Kunzite Minako se lembra de tudo que viveram no Silver Millenium e anos depois Usagi lhe mostra uma estranha caixa encontrada nas coisas de Mamoru.
1. Parte I

**Sailor Moon e Codename Wa Sailor V não me pertencem.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Still Remember<strong>

"_Siento que te conozco hace tiempo__  
><em>_De otro milenio, de otro cielo__  
><em>_Dime si me recuerdas aún__  
><em>_Sólo con tocar tus manos__  
><em>_Puedo revelarte mi alma__  
><em>_Dime si reconoces mi voz"_

_Adriana Mezzadri – Marcas de Ayer_

"Não" ela gritou por dentro, seu coração parecia estar sendo espremido por mãos de aço e ela não tinha ideia do por que.

Ele era o inimigo, certo? Tinham que matá-lo ou ele destruiria sua amada princesa!

Então, porque seu coração doía tanto?

Afastou os pensamentos perturbadores, fingindo fazê-lo com a mesma facilidade com que afastava os longos cabelos louros do rosto.

- VENUS POWER! – sua boca gritou.

A luz cegante dos poderes das Senshi junto ao dela tornou tudo ao redor branco, imaculadamente branco, alvo como a luz que resplandecia por entre as torres de cristal do Silver Millenium...

_- Procurando sua princesa de novo? – a voz era grave, mas macia, tão macia que ela se perguntou se seus lábios eram feitos de veludo._

_Com um farfalhar de saia laranja e cabelos dourados, ela se virou para ele, era como se não tivessem borboletas em seu estômago, suor frio em suas mãos e seus joelhos não estivessem se transformando em geleia._

_Sorriu provocante, como se o líder do Shitennou fosse somente mais um de seus joguetes de Deusa do Amor ou, como Mars diria – mesmo visitando sua cama com frequência -, Deusa dos Casos Curtos e Corações Partidos._

_- Não diga isso como se não precisasse fazer o mesmo por seu príncipe, caro senhor. - o tom de repreensão bem-humorada dela fez o grave e sério Lord Kunzite sorrir levemente._

A Vênus do século XX sentiu uma lágrima deslizar por seu rosto.

_Os lábios dele, aqueles suaves como veludo, repousavam em sua têmpora. Uma cortina de cabelos prateados cobria seus olhos, os dedos dela deslizavam pela pele morena dos braços dele, os beijos continuaram, descendo para sua pálpebra, ponta do nariz, bochechas, orelha..._

_- Nós deveríamos dar o exemplo... – ele sussurrou causando-lhe arrepios._

_Ela riu embaixo dele._

_- Ela anda saindo de madrugada, agora também. Tenho certeza que eles estão seguindo nosso exemplo__** muito**__ bem! – disse se demorando na letra "u" de "muito" antes de jogar a cabeça para trás numa gostosa gargalhada._

_Ele aproveitou o ato para beijar-lhe a ponta do queixo proeminente, a garganta curvilínea._

_Ela gemeu baixinho apertando a pele, daquela bonita cor bronzeada, entre seus dedos._

A luz estava diminuindo e ela, com uma dor insuportável no coração, viu-o desaparecer sob o brilho frio e indiferente de incontáveis estrelas.

Desesperada, gritou por Usagi, tentando se convencer que se sua princesa estava bem, tudo estava bem.

_Inúmeras moedas de ouro tintilavam ao chocarem-se umas com as outras graças aos seus graciosos movimentos, elas estavam presas à seda da cor do sol poente em seus quadris._

_Sua dança era lenta para os padrões daquele estilo, os tambores batiam com o ritmo que seu coração acelerado perdera._

_Os braceletes e os anéis que lhe enfeitavam os braços e os dedos faiscaram refletindo a luz quente das lamparinas de óleo que iluminavam o interior da tenda._

_Ela se mantinha de costas para ele, os cachos dourados estavam entremeados a fios de ouro, ele jurou que jamais esqueceria a imagem dos cabelos dela naquela noite, pois pareciam feitos de pura luz._

_Em meio ao seu dançar lascivo, ela finalmente se virou para ele, mas tudo que pôde ver foram os olhos muito azuis marcados com uma generosa camada de delineador preto e o fantasma de um sorriso malicioso que se insinuava por detrás do véu ondulante da cor da areia do deserto._

_Ele bateu palmas em apreciação, o ritmo da musica acelerou, ela jogou a cabeça para trás, balançando os ombros lindamente enquanto girava e deixava o véu cair deslizando pelos seios quase desnudos. O líder do Shitennou podia ouvi-la gargalhar de pura alegria e notou que o som era mais agradável do que o das harpas encantadas do Castelo da Lua._

- Porquê você não levou isso para a Rei-chan?

Usagi estranhou, quando se imaginara levando o misterioso porta-joias de vidro que encontrara no escritório de Mamoru até Minako, esperava risos maliciosos, olhares curiosos e teorias absurdas de uma feliz Mina-chan, jamais cogitou encarar os diamantinos olhos frios de Sailor Venus, mesmo com a estranha energia que envolvia as quatro pedras, afinal, elas emanavam um poder parecido com o de Mamoru e o que vinha de seu Mamo-chan não podia ser mau, não é?

- V-chan!

- Usagi-chan, essa energia, você sentiu não foi? Poderia ser perigosa!

- M-mas e se Rei-chan achasse perigosa? Ela as teria destruído!

Minako de repente pareceu muito velha, em vez da garota de vinte anos, a deusa atemporal.

- Ela estaria fazendo sua obrigação como senshi. – disse calmamente, com talvez uma ponta de cansaço na voz.

Usagi a olhou horrorizada.

- Mas elas são do Mamo-chan! Ele deveria estar as guardando para me dar de presente ou coisa do tipo...

Minako sorriu para a outra, o tipo de sorriso que se dá a uma criança pequena e que de nada sabe.

- Usako, tadaima! – a voz veio da sala.

A Aino sentiu a raiva acelerar seus batimentos cardíacos e fechou os olhos buscando por equilíbrio.

- MAMO-CHAN! – a princesa da lua gritou feliz, se contendo o bastante para não ir até o marido, mas não o suficiente para não correr até a porta do cômodo. – Pronto. Agora, Mamo-chan já chegou e vai explicar tudo a você e tudo vai ficar bem, não sei por que está agindo assim V-chan, Mamo-chan jamais traria algo perigoso para casa. – disse com muita certeza e então, arregalou os olhos demonstrando preocupação pela primeira vez – Será que ele vai ficar muito bravo por eu tê-las encontrado? Bem, a culpa não foi minha, eu estava procurando uma caneta para escrever para o Seiya-kun... Ah Mamo-chan!

O sorriso de Mamoru morreu instantaneamente ao avistar Minako e a caixa na mesma sala. Seus generais lhe murmuravam instruções que só ele podia ouvir, mas todos falavam ao mesmo tempo e ele não entendia nenhum. "Silêncio!" e assim se fez. E antes que Venus pudesse fazer algo a respeito, ele se interpôs entre ela e as pedras. Tudo isso numa fração de segundos.

O sorriso de Usagi se desfez em uma boca dramaticamente escancarada em sinal de choque, Minako deu um passo corajoso em direção as pedras, mas Mamoru não se moveu.

- Como você ousa manter essas _coisas_ no mesmo ambiente que Usagi-chan? – De todas as Senshi da lua, Sailor Venus era a que mais apavorava Mamoru, era assustador ver uma duplicata triplamente dramática de sua Usako se transformar numa comandante de guerras apocalípticas, nenhuma das outras mantinha uma distanciamento tão grande entre suas personalidades, nem mesmo Usagi que chorava nas batalhas ou Rei e Makoto que não precisavam de uniformes para parecer mortais.

- Minna... Porque vocês estão agindo assim? – perguntou Usagi realmente preocupada.

- Eles não _coisas_! São minha guarda!

Minako riu sem humor.

- Achei que depois de todo esse tempo sob a proteção das _minhas_ Senshi, você teria aprendido as funções de uma verdadeira guarda.

- Você não ter direito de falar deles assim! – a revolta aflorou em Minako, mas Mamoru tentou se manter na defensiva, talvez para não magoar Usagi, talvez porque no fundo sentia uma boa parcela de culpa e precisava se desculpar, nem que fosse para si mesmo. – Não quando eles sofreram lavagem cerebral!

- Duas vezes! Ouvi dizer que seu líder, três! Ah, mas para você isso não deve ser nada, não é? Afinal também é muito inclinado a tais infortúnios! – não era mais Mina ali e era quase possível ver o brilho dourado da tiara da testa dela.

Mamoru parecia no seu limite e com a sabedoria que poucos atribuiriam a ela, Usagi escolheu aquele momento para se postar entre os dois.

- Do que estão falando? Porque estão tão nervosos?

- Usako...

- Shitennou! – cortou-o Minako com uma nota alta de histeria na voz – Depois de todo trabalho que tivemos, de tudo que sacrificamos, ele tem mantido aqueles _traidores_ aqui! Onde nós achávamos tão seguro... – seu tom de voz era quase choroso, como se a deusa a tivesse abandonado, a deixando somente com a garota que havia passado por coisa demais.

O brilho de compreensão finalmente surgiu nos olhos de Usagi.

- M-mamo-chan... Isso é verdade?

O olhar culpado dele disse que sim.

Usagi sustentou o olhar por alguns segundos, com se deliberasse sobre a sentença que Mamoru dera a si mesmo. Então, com um de seus enormes sorrisos que, mesmo por vezes forçados, enchiam qualquer ambiente de luz e a sensação de que tudo daria sempre certo.

- Se Mamo-chan confia neles e se não me fizeram nenhum mal durante todo esse tempo, não tem pelo que se preocupar V-chan. – ela amavelmente tomou as mãos de Minako entre as suas. – Está tudo bem!

Mas para Minako – que lutava par anão se comover pelo amor que ela emanava – não parecia estar.

- Espero que saiba o que está fazendo... De qualquer forma, vou falar com as outras sobre isso. – A princesa da lua fez menção de que iria dizer mais alguma coisa, mas a Aino não estava disposta a ouvir mais nada. – Ja nee, Usagi-chan.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Editado. Havia postado sem revisão, que vergonha!**

**Essa fic começou com um devaneio gostoso de quando eu estava numa época em que o vício pelo ship havia me pegado como um resfriado de verão, totalmente fora de época. Eu lia fanfics em inglês dos dois como louca, algumas eu vou guardar sempre no coração e talvez as traduza num momento de tédio para engordar o magro fandom de MinaKunz brasileiro de somente duas autoras.**

**Engraçado que logo depois começou a passar O Clone no vale a pena ver de novo e aquele clima de deserto com a música "Marcas de Ayer" me ajudaram a tecer o enredo, a novela passou, acabou, acabou a seguinte a ela e eu ainda não terminei essa história, então numa noite de insônia em que eu tinha que acordar cedo no outro dia me deu um comichão estranho e eu simplesmente **_**precisava**_** terminar essa história, ainda falta um pouco, provavelmente somente mais um capítulo que já está quase todo escrito e finalmente a agenda de 2011 vai poder descansar na prateleira com as outras.**

**Kisses. **


	2. Parte II

**Sailor Moon e Codename Wa Sailor-V não me pertencem.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Still Remember – Parte II<strong>

"_Siento que me desnudas la mente_

_Cuando me besas en la frente_

_Dime si trago marcas de ayer_

_Sólo con tocar tus manos_

_Puedo revelarte mi alma_

_Dime si reconoces mi voz"_

O luar invadia o quarto por entre as claras cortinas translúcidas, lançando seus raios azulados no ambiente engolido pela penumbra, atravessando o rosto fantasmagórico do amante de vidas atrás.

Um suspiro inaudível escapuliu por entre os lábios da mulher sentada na cama, meses haviam passado desde aquele dia no escritório de Mamoru. Ela nunca contara nada às outras, não sabia explicar bem o motivo, nem para si mesma. Não costumava ser irresponsável com seus deveres como senshi, sem saber como responder às suas perguntas internas, tentava acreditar tê-lo feito para poupar Usagi das medidas exageradas de Mars e Jupiter.

Como se hipnotizada, ela ergueu a mão para tocá-lo, Kunzite franziu o cenho, os olhos cheios de dor, ele recuou, sabia que ela jamais poderia tocá-lo outra vez.

- Isso é um sonho? – perguntou, mas já sabia a terrível resposta.

- Eu temo que não, milady – a voz grave e o tratamento arcaico com o qual lhe dirigia pareciam transportá-la no tempo – ou não haveria tanta dor em seu olhar... – ele disse as ultimas palavras muito baixo, e desviou o olhar, havia algo que lembrava desespero nos olhos de Kunzite.

Ela se levantou da cama e ele observou de soslaio a seda laranja da camisola que ela usava, ondular pelo corpo esguio conforme ela se movia.

- Como?

- Creio que estou certo em pensar que isto seja vontade de meu mestre, Lady Venus, afinal, sem que ele assim deseje, nada posso fazer.

A senshi dentro de dela não deixou de assimilar a informação, então Usagi estava definitivamente a salvo de qualquer mal que o Shitennou poderia lhe infligir, não enquanto Mamoru a amasse e zelasse por ela, não contar às meninas não fora um erro tão grande, afinal.

Era estranho, mas ela não sentia desconforto ao ser chamada de "Lady", lembrou-se saudosamente que costumava gostar de toda pompa da corte do Silver Millenium, o que sentia, na verdade, era uma tristeza muito grande, pois ainda podia ouvir os ecos longínquos de sua própria voz risonhamente exigindo que ele a tratasse menos formalmente.

Sem perceber em quão mecânico aquele ato se tornara, Minako transformou sua tristeza em raiva.

- Não me chame assim! Não ouse fugir de meu toque! – havia também desespero em sua voz, talvez mais do que aquela raiva postiça – Já fomos castigados com distância por tanto, tanto tempo...

Ele pareceu surpreso com a demonstração dúbia de raiva e fragilidade, seus olhos cinzentos se arregalaram. Minako buscou o prata nas íris que uma vez amara fitar, mas notou que todo ele era cinzento, uma figura opaca e desbotada de qual todas as cores fora roubadas.

- Achei que me odiasse. – ele disse.

Ela baixou o olhar, fitando as próprias mãos.

- Eu? Odiar você? Já muito o desejei, mas nunca o consegui de fato, outra de minhas falhas... – e riu sem humor – Uma vida depois de sua primeira traição e eu continuo colocando a vida de minha princesa em risco por culpa de meus sentimentos por você... – a tristeza desaparecia enquanto o desespero e a raiva avassaladora lhe tomavam o lugar – Eu não contei as meninas sobre vocês, só agora fiquei sabendo que não eram perigo real, e isso da fonte mais inconfiável que eu poderia arrumar, eu deveria chamar a Rei esse exato instante! – ela ergueu os olhos para ele outra vez, eram azuis claros, os olhos dela, muito brilhantes pelas lágrimas não derramadas.

- Milady...

- NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM! – explodiu, mas não havia aura de deusa ou poder em sua voz. As lágrimas caiam agora livremente, mais de mil anos de lágrimas contidas. – Porque Mamoru fez isso? Porque me mandou você? Será que não acha que eu já sofri o bastante?

Pela primeira vez ele se sentiu incomodado pelas reações dela.

- Não penso que ele desejava causar-lhe dor mil... Minako – ele parecia desconfortável em chama-la por seu novo nome, embora pra ela, o som nunca houvesse parecido mais bonito – Acredito que suas intenções eram as melhores.

Ignorando o arrepio que percorreu seu corpo e rezando para que ele não notasse o estranho colorido em seu rosto provocado pela voz grave e rouca dele pronunciando seu nome, respondeu amarga:

- Dela o inferno está cheio, não é o que dizem?

Ele ficou lívido.

- Vejo que está incomodada com a minha presença milady, creio que o príncipe cometeu um engano.

E como se nunca estivesse estado ali, desapareceu.

- Tão formal o tempo todo, mas continua com as atitudes de um menino mal educado! – reclamou entre os dentes.

Minako, ainda sob o controle da maré de emoções que ele lhe trouxera, nada pôde fazer além de desolada, encarar o vazio que ele deixara que ele sempre deixaria.  
>Depois do que pareceu muito tempo – outro milênio, talvez? – ela se levantou para procurar conforto em Arthemis.<p>

Ele se transformaria no jovem pálido de olhos tão travessos quanto indulgentes, secaria suas lágrimas e tudo ficaria bem, talvez até lhe convencesse de que tudo aquilo não passara de um sonho, um pesadelo perverso de verão.

Mas Arthemis não estava lá, lembrou enquanto sua fantasia se despedaçava em mil pedaços afiados como cacos de vidro, estava com Luna.

O canto de sua boca tremia, e ela engoliu em seco, se recusando a chorar outra vez, se deitou na cama cobrindo a cabeça com as cobertas como uma menininha assustada e pressionando o rosto contra o travesseiro, sufocou o grito de desespero ao encarar sua assustadora solidão.

O início é tão inevitável quanto o fim, a luz fria do sol matutino invadiu seu quarto.

Era outro dia.

Arthemis dormia enrolado a seus pés, como se nunca tivesse dali saído, aquele cínico.

Empurrou as cobertas derrubando-o da cama e se levantou, decidida a fazer de conta que os acontecimentos da noite passada não passaram de um sonho.

Ela observou o sol terminar de nascer, não era um espetáculo que ela estava acostumada a ver, era dada a despertares tardios. Lembrou-se daqueles anos a muito passados, observando da lua o amanhecer na Terra. Cobrindo o planeta com sua luz quente. Tão diferente da luz sempre tão fria da lua.

Minako fechou os olhos podia sentir os lábios dele em sua testa, as mãos forte em seus ombros, deixou a lágrima teimosa escorrer e então, a sensação passou.

Secou a única lágrima com as costas da mão.

Não se sentiria mais triste, não derramaria lágrimas, simplesmente não combinava com ela.

- Hey Minako! Porque fez isso? – reclamou Arthemis conseguindo finalmente sair do embolado de lençóis.

O pelo dele estava bagunçado e as orelhas viradas de um modo que só ficavam quando ele estava bastante irritado, ela teve vontade de rir.

- Você sabe muito bem porque, seu gato cínico, o que você ficou fazendo até tão tarde ontem na casa da Usagi-chan? - não era da conta dela, mas ela não perderia a chance de encher-lhe a paciência.

Ele se espreguiçou, fazendo-se de desentendido.

- O que é essa pedra estranha debaixo da sua cama? Sinto um poder conhecido vindo dela...

- Não desconverse!

- Estou falando sério, olhe!

Ela deitou de barriga para baixo no tapete, obedecendo. Ele estava certo. Alguns centímetros de uma de suas bolsas que jazia tombada, uma que ela não usava há algum tempo, havia uma pedra rosada com um brilho estranho.

Ela reconheceu o objeto imediatamente e o apanhou.

Mamoru ou Usagi provavelmente a colocara em sua bolsa quando ela não estava olhando. Com que propósito não sabia bem e nem se importava.

- O que é isso Minako? Não é...?

Minako suspirou.

E então sorriu.

Apanhou uma fita em sua penteadeira prendeu a pedra nela com suas voltas e depois colocou-a no pescoço.

A pedra faiscou, estava morna entre os seios da jovem deusa. Era um bom lugar para um amante morto.

Sabia que ele não voltaria a falar com ela, não em breve, pelo menos, talvez nem mesmo naquele século, mas também não estava inclinada a devolver a pedra a Mamoru.

Ainda não confiava muito bem naquela história toda e com Kunzite sob seus olhos ela se sentia mais segura, talvez até, aquela, como adorno, descansando perto de seu coração, seria a única forma em que ambos jamais ficariam juntos.

"_Siento que te conozco_

_Siento que me recuerdas_

_Dime si reconoces mi voz"_

_Adriana Mezzadri – Marcas de Ayer_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Não gostei do fim dessa fic. Mas não consigo pensar em nada melhor, por isso que prefiro quando as ideias me chegam pelo fim e essa me chegou pelo início.**

**Ah, o vocabulário medieval de Kunzite é culpa de As Brumas de Avalon, Merlin e Game of Thrones, reclamem com eles.**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Bom feriado para vocês.**

**Kisses.**


End file.
